


How drunk was I?

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Bensnavi but not really because like...., F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Other, Usnavi's not aloud to drink a lot anymore, Vanessa is queen, mentions of drinking, writing prompts, you'll understand when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Usnavi doesn't remember anything from the night before, Vanessa and a few others fill him in with pictures.





	

Usnavi’s head was throbbing when he woke up, pain struck him when he managed to turn himself over. He swore to himself , slowly pushing up out of his bed and sitting for a few seconds. What time was it? He really didn’t want to try and read the small alarm next to his bed knowing its bright orange numbers would only make his head worse. By the sound of Sonny softly snoring he figured maybe it was early in the morning. Somewhere around the time for him to open the bodega. Oh god the bodega, did he close it last night? What did he even do last night? It was obvious he did some drinking considering how bad his head hurt, but what else was there to the story? Usnavi shrugged these questions off, slowly getting up off his bed and changing, taking some medicine, and making his way to the bodega to start the coffee.   
  
Everything went about just like normal...sort of. Anytime someone came in they’d laugh quietly to themselves, almost trying to hide their laughs.  _ Maybe something from last night that happened?  _ Usnavi figured. He wanted to ask honestly, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself with not remembering what happened while everyone else had. Sonny came down and the day went on.    
  
It was when Benny came in and sort of avoided him that Usnavi finally snapped, “Alright what happened last night? What are you all hiding from me because I don’t remember a thing!” he threw his arms in the air, upset with not knowing anything while they all did.   
  
Sonny nearly choked on his slushy and looked at Usnavi wide eyed, “You seriously don’t remember what happened?” he burst out laughing, patting Usnavi on the back, “You gotta be kidding me ‘Navi, really?”   
  
“Yes really! I’ve been sitting here all day thinking it was nothing but obviously it’s something. Now one of you better explain before I go to Camila and Kevin!”   
  
Vanessa grinned, slowly making her way over to Usnavi and pulling her phone from her pocket, “I’ll fill you in. Trust me, I got  _ a lot _ of pictures of it.” she swiftly opened the camera on the small phone, flipping through the pictures till she got to one particular one that made Usnavi’s jaw drop, “Wh-what...you...I-I didn’t do that!” he said, face red and flustered. “How drunk was I?”   
  
“Oh yeah mi amor. You were so drunk you full on kissed Benny. Nothing else, just kissed him. You didn’t even say anything before.” She laughed, giving Usnavi who was now full on trying to hide his face, a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t worry I don’t hold it against you. I find it absolutely hilarious.”   
  
Usnavi huffed, moving back behind the counter to hide himself, “This isn’t funny this...I kissed my best friend in front of my girlfriend and basically the entire barrio!”   
  
“Usnavi it's okay.” Vanessa snorted slightly, “No one's mad at you. I mean Benny might be a little awkward but we all know you’re my love.” She kissed him, Usnavi calming a little more. “Though don’t think I won’t use this against you if you ever do something this stupid again.”   
  
Usnavi’s face was red once more. They really weren’t going to let him live it down this time.

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it for the Heights prompt requests till I do a couple of the Hamilton ones I have  
> Enjoy...?


End file.
